Kagome's Wish
by Kate Lotus
Summary: What if Kagome wished on the jewel? What would she wish for? Could she wish for…anything? Well, at least she’ll be able to stay with him…forever; and she liked the sound of that.


**Okay! This is an InuKag one-shot I promised my friend that I'd write. I don't know where I got this idea from, but here it is! This is for you Kristi!**

Summary – What if Kagome wished on the jewel? What would she wish for? Could she wish for…anything? Well, at least she'll be able to stay with him…forever; and she liked the sound of that.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

KPOV

I looked at the finally completed jewel in my hands. I couldn't believe that we did it…finally completed it. Over the long years, we've finally been able to get the whole thing. Sango and Miroku thought that it'd be my right to wish on it. Inuyasha, in his own way, agreed too. I stand by the well, wondering what I could ever want. I already have the best family and friends. My life wasn't perfect and I absolutely knew that. Inuyasha still got that distant look when he was thinking of Kikyo. She's been gone for a good while, but we all could tell she was all he thought about some days. Sango and Miroku just got into those couple fights. I just couldn't think of anything I'd want or need.

But then a thought struck me. I wanted to be with him. Forever. I knew my cheeks were red, but I didn't care. I just wanted him. I'm not sure when it happened, but I had fallen in love with him. I loved everything about him; his eyes, his hands, his _ears_. Just everything. And I wanted him by my side, for as long as I live. But…I'm human. I won't live as long as he will…and we'd both be hurt when I left. My heart skipped a few beats. I knew what I was going to wish for.

"Please jewel," I whispered, with all my heart and soul. "Please…let me stay with him…forever. There is nothing…that I want more than this…please jewel." The jewel started glowing. It rose from my hands and a blinding light took over me. I didn't know what was happening. My body felt weird, I could tell my senses were getting sharper. My hair was floating around me, and I saw it change color. From black to a dark, dark silver. I felt where I knew my human ears should be and there were none. I felt the top of my head. I felt ears. Dog ears. Like Inuyasha's. The blinding light faded and the jewel disappeared. I smiled. I was like him. Half and half…just like him. Everyone was waiting for me back at the village, and I couldn't wait to get back. I rushed off into the words toward the village, but before I knew it, I crashed into something…or rather some_one_.

"Aghh…" I said, rubbing my head. I looked up to see who I crashed into and smiled. Inuyasha. He had the strangest look on his face. It was worry, and excitement. I thought his smell was unusually close, but I thought that it was just because I was in the Inuyasha forest. He looked down at me, surprised, and smiled. I stood up, and was instantly in Inuyasha's embrace. I knew at some point I started crying. He grazed his nose across my ears, and I almost purred.

"Kagome…" his voice sounded so much better thanks to my new ears. "Thank you…" I could feel the pure strength in his embrace, and I knew it was the strength that I would stand by over our many years together. I looked up at him, my tears flowing down my face. His hand came up and wiped them away.

"I just wanted to be with you…forever." I said softly. He just smiled bigger. He brought his lips to mine, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my barely clawed hands in his soft silver hair. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth instantly. My tongue explored his mouth, gliding over his fangs while his licked my teeth and attacked my own. I giggled into his mouth as we both had to break away for air. I panted and nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"I want the same thing." He said looking down at me. There was something a little off in his voice, but I didn't care. I was here, with him. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Let's go show the others." I said, grabbing his hand as we both sped off back to the village. I couldn't wait to see the look on Sango and Miroku's face, when I came back looking so different. I was happy. I could stay together forever with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango…though the time would come where I'd have to say goodbye to Miroku and Sango, I knew I could stick through it. At least Inuyasha would be there for me. But I didn't want to think of that now. Once we got to the hut I hesitated. Inuyasha looked at me and smiled.

"What is it?" He asked, just low enough for me to hear.

"I'm…a bit nervous." I said, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. He smiled and cupped my face with his hand. I leaned into his touch as he kissed my cheek.

"Kagome, they already know and love you. Their feelings won't change even if you have." I smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now, let's go." I took his hand and we both walked into the hut. Sango turned her head when she saw Inuyasha enter. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of me. My heart pounded. I'm guessing Inuyasha heard, because he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Kagome…" she said, surprised yet softly. "Is this what you wished for?" I smiled and nodded.

"I just wanted to be with him forever…and this is what I got. A half demon body." Miroku smiled. He was helping Kaede with something.

"I'm very happy. For the both of you." Miroku said. "Oh, by the way, nice tail Kagome." I blinked. A…tail? I had a _tail_? Inuyasha didn't have a tail! I looked back behind me and sure enough, there it was. I tried to wag it, and it moved. I could use it too! I looked at Inuyasha, bewildered, and he just laughed. I wrapped it around my front, so I could see it better. It was a soft grey and felt good between my fingers. I laughed.

"Okay! I have a tail!" Everyone laughed with me. I felt Inuyasha's hand slip out of mine and slide around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his lips brush my ear and his warm breath made me shudder.

"Let's you and I talk alone for a bit, okay?" My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded. We slipped out of the hut unnoticed and we ran together to the open spot in the woods that looked over the village. I always loved it there; it was so open and serene. Peaceful. I could appreciate it even more with my enhanced senses. Inuyasha sat down and pulled me into his lap. I blushed and fiddled with his fingers which were in my lap. I was pushed very closely to his chest, and his breath was on my cheek.

"Why…would you change yourself into a half demon? You'll be discriminated by everyone who sees you…you are aware of that, aren't you?" I was a little shaken by the intensity of Inuyasha's tone, but none the less answered.

"I don't care about that. Inuyasha, I just want to be with you for as long as I live." I turned around in his lap. "There is nothing that can change the fact that I love you with all my heart. You're all that matters to me anymore…" I said, looking down. I heard Inuyasha sigh, but the crook of his finger brought my face up to look at his. He had that tired smile playing on his lips, which fit him pretty well.

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" He said shaking his head. He leaned down and brought his lips close to mine. "I love you too, and don't you _ever_ forget that." With that, his lips touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms slid around my waist. My tongue glided across his bottom lip and his mouth was instantly opened. I loved the feel of his fangs on my tongue. I explored all around his mouth, as he did mine. We battled for dominance, and I think he let me win. I pulled back, panting, and smiled at him. My tail started wagging and we both laughed.

"I won't."


End file.
